The Alternate Breaking Dawn!
by emma-the-delema
Summary: I decided to re-write an alternate Breaking Dawn!
1. Chapter 1 :D

**The alternative breaking dawn!**

**By Emma :D**

'Bella?' Edward asked as he hopped into my truck parked on the side of the road. I had given up trying to drive as my eyes were clouded over with tears.

'Bella, are you sure that telling Jacob goodbye was the right thing to do? I've never seen you in so much pain?'

It's true. But I had felt worse. The only problem was, he was right. I don't think I was ready to have Jacob out of my life just yet. 'I I don't know…' I stammered 'I love him so much but I love you too-- I just--' he placed his cool finger over my lips. 'You can do what ever you want. If you want to go back to Jacob then I have to accept that. And Bella, I only want what's best for you.' I stared at him 'Jacob is much more healthy for you than I am.' He continued 'He can give you what you want' he finished shaking his head at that thought. I didn't need to ask to know he was meaning that if he lost control, he could kill me in a second, and I knew how much he didn't want for that to happen.

'If I did go back, would you leave? Would you kill Jacob or do something crazy to harm yourself?' I asked

'Not if you chose to go back. I would never hurt you that way Bella, you know that.'

The tears were streaming down my face again. Edward brushed his long cold fingers gently down my cheek and wiped them away. 'I need some time to think this through' I said 'Do you want me to come over tonight?' he asked softly. 'No, I need to be alone.' I said slowly. He kissed the back of my hand.

We drove home in silence. He parked my truck neatly on the drive and hopped out. 'I'll always love you no matter what Bella' he whispered 'I know that' I replied. I hugged him quickly and headed inside. My head was spinning. How the hell was I supposed to choose who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with in just 12 short hours!

I shut the front door quietly but Charlie was waiting up. Dang it! I had hoped to avoid the awkward questions when I came in. 'Hows Jake?' Charlie asked. 'Yeah he's fine.' I mumbled Charlie watched me for a moment and then spoke. 'You alright Bells?'

'Yeah I'm fine'

'You look a little stressed?'

'Its been a long day, that's all'

I didn't think I sounded very convincing. The tears welled up in my eyes. 'Im going upstairs dad'

'Sure Bells, see you later'

He let me go quickly, nothing scared Charlie more than tears. I stumbled blindly up the stairs hardly seeing where I was going. The door banged shut behind me and I flopped down on my bed fully clothed willing sleep to come. It would be nice to escape reality for a few hours.

***

I woke up sweating. I shook myself mentally to clear my head of the dream. I had dreamt that I had chosen Edward. And it was perfect he was kissing me. It was truly wonderful. But then his head snapped back rearing like a deadly snake, striking to kill. A huge russet wolf flew into the picture Knocking Edward to the ground. He ripped and tore at the wolf. My legs felt like concrete and I had moved in the slow pace of dreamers. My hand reached out to the wolf trying to pull him back from the deadly thing in the form of my Edward.

And that's what helped me make the decision. I thought about what Edward had said, and that helped too. I had made my decision, and _my Edward _would no longer be.


	2. Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

I finally fell back to sleep. I dreamt strange dreams, which were mostly a blur of colours and voices. It was light when I woke again. I lay in the warmth and protection of my bed for a few minutes, mentally preparing my self for what I was about to do. I got up and walked downstairs. The house was quiet and deserted. I guessed that Charlie had already left for work. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. My hands shook as I dialled the number. 'Hello?' Edward's smooth voice answered. 'Edward, its Bella. Uh there's something I need to talk to you about.' I stuttered

'I'll be over right away.' He informed. 'Sure.' I mumbled.

The phone went dead.

I sat down on the couch waiting for him to breeze through the door. It startled me when his cold hand placed itself on my shoulder. He sat down beside me, reading the serious expression on my face. 'Edward.' I said taking his hands in mine. 'Ive been thinking about what you told me yesterday and--' I paused for a moment. 'Edward, I choose Jacob.' The words were rushed together, but I knew he could understand. He stared at me for a moment and then spoke quietly 'Alice saw your decision last night when I left. I just wanted to hear it from you.' I suddenly felt very guilty. 'Edward I wish I didn't have to choose, but I had to do what was right. Jacob can give me what I want, just like you said.' He looked at me again while I spoke. 'I love you Edward, but I was trying to keep up the super natural for too long, and it just got too much. But Edward I don't want you to go, so please stay and we can be friends. I don't think I'm ready to have you out of my life too just yet.' My voice was pleading this time. 'Of course Bella' he said 'Im glad you have made the decision.' He let my hand drop and slipped off the couch. 'Where are you going?' I asked

'Im going to see Carlisle. Call me if you need anything.'

'I will' I promised. Edward left. I went out the door to get in my truck. A faint flicker of light reflected on my shirt as the silver Volvo turned round the corner. I breathed a sigh of relief. The hard part was over now. I opened the truck door and hopped into the cab. I stomped on the gas pedal and the truck roared to life. As I drove the familiar road to la push I imagined what Jacob would say when I told him that I had chose him. I parked the truck on the bumpy front yard of Jacob and Billy's house and hopped out of the truck. 'Hey Bella!' Billy greeted me. 'Is Jake awake?" I asked hopefully. 'Sorry Bella, he's just dozed off.' Billy replied. 'Billy, can I talk to you about something? It's the reason I came to see Jake today'

'Sure Bella, take a seat.' He gestured to the couch.

'Ive left Edward. I know how much Jake loves me and I Know now that I made the wrong decision letting Jake go.'

I said. Billy looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and then spoke. 'Well Im glad you chose to come back Bella. I look forward to seeing you around the place more often.' He smiled warmly and took my hand. 'Welcome home.' He said. A loud snorting sound came from the other room. 'That will be Jake.' Billy said chuckling. He rolled himself over to the lounge and turned on the tv. 'Im just going to sit in the other room with Jake till he wakes up.' I said hesitantly. 'Sure Bella.' Billy replied. I walked quietly through to the next room where Jacob was lying down asleep on the couch. The braces that covered the right side of his body quivered as he breathed slowly in. I watched him lie there for a minute, thinking about what he might say, when a grunting sound escaped his lips. His eyes fluttered and opened, looking around the room. He jumped slightly when he saw me sitting next to him. 'Bella?' he asked. 'Hey Jake.' I said quietly 'What are you doing here?' he questioned 'I came back because I have something to tell you.'

I hoped I didn't sound too nervous. 'What is it Bells?' 'Jacob…' I began. 'I choose you.' He stared at me for a minute. 'You aren't having me on as some twisted joke for your bloodsucker are you?' he asked accusingly. I looked down ashamed. 'He's not mine any more Jacob, I've left Edward, I choose you.' I looked straight into his eyes so he could see the truth. He looked straight back at me and smiled. 'I knew you would see sense Bella!' he hissed happily. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the bed beside him. I lay down on his good side and placed my other hand on his burning chest. My lips found his and I kissed him with enthusiasm. His good hand wound its way up my back and cradled my head holding onto my hair. He did not pull away like Edward did when he felt things were getting too far, but he kissed me back with as much energy as I was putting in to it. A few moments later I was forced to pull away from lack of oxygen. Jacob looked at me for a moment. 'Sorry Jake, I couldn't breathe.' I said panting he chuckled 'I thought you were having second thoughts.' He replied smiling.

I rested my head on the smooth hot surface of his chest and he wrapped his huge burning arm around me. Jeez it was hot! Oh well I was going to have to get used to it sometime soon. We lay like this for a few minutes until the sound of slamming doors broke me out of the trance I didn't know I was in. 'I really appreciate this Carlisle.' I heard Billy say 'No problem Billy. I've brought Edward with me today. He wanted to know how Jacob was' I heard Carlisles soft voice answer. I froze. 'Crap!' I cussed 'Let me up Jake!' I whispered urgently kicking my legs 'Why?' he asked 'Edwards here! It's too soon for him to see us together' I hissed back, still struggling. I hoped he hadn't heard what I said. Jacobs arm clamped around me like a vice. 'Jake let me up!' I demanded 'Too late.' He whispered. 'Don't worry' he continued noting my expression. 'I've got it all under control.' He finished. Edward walked round the corner; a pained expression crossed his face for a second when he saw me lying across Jacobs's chest. I tried to roll off him but Jacobs arm held me in place. Edward grimaced. 'Hi Edward.' I said awkwardly. 'Bella, Jacob.' He said quietly nodding to us in a formal greeting. 'What's happening bloodsucker?' Jacob said smiling smugly. 'Play nice.' I said sternly. He smiled wider. 'Carlisle's come to take the braces off your paws.' Edward answered harshly. There was an awkward silence. Carlisle eased the tension by walking round the corner at that very moment. 'Keep your thoughts to yourself dog.' Edward said before leaving the room. Nice one. I thought to myself.

'I'm going home.' Edward murmured to Carlisle as he passed. Carlisle nodded and walked over to Jacob. 'Uh Bella Im afraid you might have to move just while I remove the braces from Jacob.' Carlisle said awkwardly. 'Right.' I said. Jacobs arm let go of me and I slid free. Climbing over Jacob, I sat down in the chair next to his bed and waited patiently while Carlisle untaped Jake's shoulder, arm and leg. 'All done.' He announced finally. 'Thanks Doc.' Jacob said. 'Maybe give it another day or two before phasing though.' Carlisle added. 'Sure Doc.' Jacob replied happily. He sat up on his bed and pulled me close again both arms wrapped around me. He pulled me closer still about to kiss me. 'I love you.' I whispered. 'Not as much as I love you' he replied. His lips found mine and we were kissing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I could hear the buzzing of the phone in my ear as I waited for Charlie to pick up. 'Hello?' his gruff voice answered. It sounded like I had woken him up. 'Hey dad its Bella.' I said 'Oh hey Bells, I was wondering where you were. I thought I was going to have to order a pizza.' He laughed hoarsely. I chuckled along with him. 'That might be a good idea Dad. Edward and I have broken up, and Im staying with Jacob tonight.' I told him 'Okay Bells, keep safe though, and don't do anything stupid.' He added sternly. I could picture him waving his can of beer at me as he said that. 'Okay Dad. I love you and I might be back tomorrow.' 'Bye Bells, Take care.' The phone went dead. 'Well that's sorted.' I said to Jacob smiling 'We have as long as we want to do what we want.' I walked over to him smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started where we left off.

***

I woke up across Jakes chest again. Im going to have to get used to the heat if we were going to be doing this more often. I sighed. 'And the sleeping beauty awakes.' Jacob murmured. I looked up. Jacob smiled at me. 'Last night was really great Jake.' I whispered, caressing his arms. He wrapped them tightly around me. I sat up a little too fast and my head swirled 'Whoa! Head rush.' I said quietly. 'You okay?' Jacob asked 'Yeah, I think I mite just have a shower, is that okay?' 'Sure.' Jake replied. I got up and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower, the cool water felt nice on my skin. Yesterday had seemed so short. I then realised that I had woken up in the middle of the afternoon, which was the reason for that feeling of shortness. I rinsed out my hair and washed down my arms. I dried myself quickly, pulled on my sweats and jersey and walked down towards the smell of frying bacon and eggs. Jacob was standing at the counter with a large frying pan in his hand. 'What are you doing Jake?' I asked 'I didn't know you could cook?' I finished 'I cant.' Jacob admitted 'I was just thinking I should give it a go if we are going to be together most of the time. It wouldn't be fair to make you get all the food.' He smiled. 'I really don't mind Jake.' I told him. He put down the spatular and leaned down to give me a hug. 'I know you don't mind.' He told me. We hugged for a moment. A strange smell floated through the air and into my nose. 'Jake? Is something burning?' I asked. He sniffed deeply and an expression of realisation crossed his face. 'CRAP!' he yelled 'What! What Jake!' 'CRAP!' he cussed again. He flew over to the oven and yanked open the door. He waved his hands and blew trying to clear the smoke. He emerged from the cloud with a tray of badly scorched burger buns. 'Crap.' He groaned 'That was going to be our breakfast!' he sighed deeply. 'Don't worry Jake, look I'll fix it.' I said patting his shoulder. He set the tray of buns down on the counter. I went over to the draws and pulled out a butter knife and began to scrape the burnt parts of the buns off. Jacob stood there watching me, fascinated as I saved our breakfast. I finished scraping off the buns that were now considerably smaller and set them down on two plates. I then moved to the frying pan scooping out the bacon and eggs and put them on the plates as well. I walked over to the table with the two plates and placed one in front of Jacob and one in front of me and sat down. 'Thanks Bella.' Jacob smiled at me 'No problem Jake.' I replied 'Guess I should let you do the cooking from now on, huh.' He said flatly 'Just relax Jake, you seem a little tense.' I replied. 'No no Im fine, just a little tired that's all' he answered. We ate quickly and within a matter of seconds Jacob had finished the huge helping of bacon eggs and bun on his plate. I stared at him wondering where all the food had gone. 'Yeah I was just a bit hungry.' Jake admitted 'Im going back to Charlies soon to get some of my stuff.' I said 'Sure, Ill call you if I need anything.' I answered 'See you soon.' I told him 'I love you.' I blew him a kiss 'love you more.' He replied I walked out the door and climbed into my truck. I put the key in the ignition and stepped onto the gas pedal. The engine spluttered to life and I reversed out of the yard. As I drove the familiar route to Charlies I thought how much my life had changed in the last 24 hours. I parked my truck on the curb and unlocked the front door to my house. Charlie was out again so I left a note on the table for him and went to get my stuff. I pulled my bag out of my wardrobe and threw in some clothes, pillows and blankets. I crossed over to the bathroom and added some toothpaste and my toothbrush to the collection. I also grabbed my hairbrush and shoved that in my bag too. I slung the bag over my shoulder and clomped down the stairs. I jumped into my truck and headed back down to la push. I pulled up out side Jacobs house and headed back inside. He was asleep on the couch so I dumped my stuff and sat down beside him. His snores erupted from his lips like volcanos. The shrill ringing of the telephone startled me. I rushed to pick it up before it woke Jacob, although I wasn't sure anything other than a steam train crashing through the walls could wake him. I scooped up the phone. 'Hello?' I whispered into the phone. 'Hey Bella, its Quil.' The rough voice on the phone answered. 'Oh hey Quil, are you ok, you sound a little stressed?' I whispered back 'Aaah--' his voice cracked. 'Quil is everything ok!' I asked alarmed 'Is Jacob there?' Quil asked 'Um he's asleep at the moment, sorry.' I answered 'Yeah uh its really important, can you wake him up please.' Quil rushed 'Sure? Hang on..' I said confused. I walked over to Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. It didn't work so I shook him. That didn't work either, so I stood up on the couch and jumped. That didn't work either. Jeez how the heck do you wake up a werewolf! 'Jacob!' I yelled 'Wake up!' I said jumping harder. I grabbed the phone again. 'Quil I cant wake him up!' I said frantically 'Put me on speaker and put the phone next to Jakes ear!' He ordered. I pressed the speaker button and stepped away from the phone. A horrible screeching erupted from the phone. I covered my ears and doubled over. The noise was awful! Jacob burst into life and fell off the couch hands clapped to his ears. He looked at me doubled over on the floor and rushed to my side. 'Bella! He yelled I uncurled myself and looked at him 'Are you ok!' he demanded 'Yeah Im fine, Quils on the phone for you I couldn't wake you up so he tried, you'd better talk to him he says it's important!' I rushed it out. Jacob dived to the phone and just about ate it trying to get it to his ear. 'What!' he demanded he listened for a second, the room went silent. 'WHAT!' he yelled louder struggling to keep hold of the phone and failing. He snatched it up again and yelled into it 'ILL BE RIGHT THERE HOLD ON!' he hung up the phone and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. 'We have to go!' he said 'Ill tell you more when we get there!' He rushed 'But Jake!' I protested. He stripped and leapt of the porch transforming into a wolf within seconds. He looped back round to me and gestured for me to get on his back. 'You want me to get on you?' I asked surprised he nodded his big head, so I climbed on and we ran like the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

My hair was tussled from the wind that had ripped through my hair and body as I clung to Jacob while he blurred through the forest. Random thoughts ran wild through my head. Who had been hurt or what horrific event had happened to cause this abrupt and important meeting. Dirt flew from under Jacobs paws as he skidded into the clearing where the other werewolves were gathered. He stopped so suddenly that I lost my grip and was flung from his back and hit the ground so hard that I rolled over and over myself. A sharp pain sounded in my arm. I sucked in a shocked breath. Nine huge wolf figures loomed over my head, the colours turned to black.

***

I felt Jacobs's human arms cradling me, and whispers of the conversation around me made no sense. 'Bella?' Jacobs voice entered my head. I sat up with a start and everything around me turned blurry, my head swam and I fell back against the pillows. 'Where am I?' I asked 'At the hospital.' Jacob replied. 'Im so sorry!' he whispered 'Im so so sorry Bella! I didn't mean to throw you off!' he told me. 'Don't worry Jake. Im fine.' I insisted. I leaned up to kiss him. He hugged me tighter. It was then I became conscious of the audience. I looked up. Sam was watching Jacob. Quil and Embry looked extremely uncomfortable, and Leah looked like she was trying to hold back vomit. I hoped she was just pretending. 'What happened?' I asked 'I threw you off Bella, I just told you, do you feel ok?' he asked feeling my forehead. 'Im fine you big silly! I meant about why we were headed there in the first place.' I said. It was Sam that answered my question. 'Three unknown vampires crossed onto our land. We crossed their scent on our patrols and called in reinforcements. You and Jacob turned up and you fell. Seth and Jacob took you to the hospital, the rest of us finished off the vampires.' Sam said. 'Or so we thought.' Paul's low voice continued on from Sam. One of them managed to slip through our attack. She was fast and we couldn't catch her.' He finished. The story brought back the terrifying memories of last summers attack on the wolves and the Cullens by the newborn army. I buried my face in Jacobs arm. 'I don't want her to come back!' I sobbed 'Ssshhh.' Jacob crooned rubbing my arms. Sam knelt down beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder. 'Bella, if she does come back we'll be here ready and waiting. We already run patrols as it is, we can just up the numbers.' He confirmed. 'No I can't ask you to do that for me.' I said feeling guilty. 'Don't think about it then.' Sam said. The doctor came over at that moment and spoke to me. 'If you feel up to it ms swan you can leave now.' He said. 'Thank you Jacob and I said together. Jacob helped me up and drove me home. 'I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Charlie about this.' I said laughing. 'No I don't think so.' Jacob replied smiling. I took a shower and headed off to bed. Jacob climbed in beside me and kissed me good night. I sighed.

I woke up the next morning and Jacob was gone I looked around the house for him and even asked Billy. A spot of white on the wooden kitchen table caught my eye. I walked over and found that it was a note written in Jacobs messy scrawl

_**Dear Bella**_

_**Im running extra this week, Sam's orders**_

_**I love you **_

_**From Jacob**_

I set the note back down on the table and went to get some food. The days continued like this, Jacob running extra patrols for Sam. It tired Jacob out so much that when I did see him he was so tired he could hardly walk so I'd practically push him into his bed to sleep. It was almost a month until Sam finally let Jacob have a day off. The day started off like any other. I was sitting on the couch. With a cup of orange juice in my hands, I could have heard Jacob coming from a mile away. His feet clomped down the hall, and he came and sat down beside me. I looked him. 'Hey Jake.' I said. 'Bella.' Jacob said hesitantly. 'There's something Ive been meaning to ask you.' He continued. 'Sure go ahead Jake.' I told him. I looked at him for a minute, he seemed really nervous. 'Bella…' he broke off. 'Will you be my wife?' he said slowly. 'Jake.' I said. 'You know how I feel about these kind of things.' I was so surprised. I mean I 'd never thought of Jake as my husband! Edward had tried to get me to marry him, but I had chickened out. I had never thought Jake was that kind of guy.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot that Jacob was waiting for an answer. "C'mon Bells, how bad can it be, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives anyway, why not make it legal?' he asked. 'Fine!' I gave in. 'I will marry you Jacob as long as I can get my best friend to help me plan it.' I said 'The leech!' Jacob spat the name. 'She is called Alice, and part of me marrying you is that you have to accept that Im still going to be friends with the Cullens.' I told him. 'Ok fine.' He agreed. 'Well then if you don't mind, it seems I have some planning to do.' I said gathering my up my coat and phone. 'I love you.' I told Jacob kissing his cheek. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. 'Not as much as I love you.' He told me smiling. We kissed passionately until I remembered why we were saying goodbye. He let me go and I walked out the door. I climbed into my truck that was still parked in Jacobs front yard and made my way slowly to the Cullens. I hoped Edward was out; I didn't want him to hear what I was about to ask Alice. I am such a chicken. I should just get over myself and tell him; anyway I'd rather he heard it from me than through someone else's thoughts. I steered my truck down the winding tracks to get to the Cullens mansion, taking good care not to hit any trees while I was at it. Alice was waiting on the porch for me when I got there. I hopped out of my truck and headed over to tell her my _news_. 'Thank you Bella!' She said predicting my question. 'I do wish you wouldn't marry a puppy, but thank you so much for letting me plan! Im thinking big and white! Oh! Pink gerberas and white lilies!' her voice trailed off as she became caught up in her thoughts 'Sounds wonderful Alice but there are a few conditions.' I told her 'Oh I know.' She said 'You want Charlie to walk you down the aisle, you want Edward and Seth to be your best men and you want Quils object of imprinting Claire to be the flower girl.' She answered smiling. 'One more thing, I would like you and Leah to be my bridesmaids.' I said 'Thank you!' Alice said now lets sit down and discuss the guest list and the seating plans, oh, I guess you wont want the vampires sitting near the werewolves…' she chuckled. We went inside and discussed everything right down to the dresses and the food. It was decided that the bridesmaids would were strapless knee length pink sundresses with bouquets of pink and white lilies and little Claire would wear a similar dress to the bridesmaids and be holding a basket of flower petals. By the end of the day I was feeling quite satisfied with the preparation we had done. I think I was more into the whole party part of it more, maybe Jasper was just messing with my mood to stop me from kicking up a fuss with Alice.

I parked my truck under shelter of the huge tree on jakes front yard and headed inside. I plonked the huge stack of wedding plans on the table and walked through to the living room. 'Hey Jake.' I said 'Hey Bella.' He replied. 'So how did the wedding planning go?' He asked. 'Yeah it went fine, here's some of the stuff for you to look at if you want.' I heaved the huge pile of plans over to the couch and passed them to Jacob. He flicked through carefully trying not to rip the pages. 'Come on Bells! Pink and white lilies?' he scoffed. 'It wasn't my idea!' I protested 'Sure sure.' He said laughing. 'By the way the wedding will be one month from now so don't forget to tell the rest of your pack.' I told him as I got up from the couch. 'Im going to bed.' I said 'I love you.' He called after me. 'Not as much as I love you' I called back.


End file.
